


【快新】游戏之日※施工中※

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cock Piercing (slight), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 情人节24h&h活动文。//未完成，本po属于“腿个进度”。完成之后这句话会删掉……一个正在向27新路途上发展的??新没留长刘海和性格有点鬼畜像K新的斗※已成年。你看我都没打Underage的warning（？）涉及到玩具使用（已tag）也有一点调教性质ry，并略有重口和/或大尺度内容，请确认接受度再食用难吃，别点，信我梗为致敬我亲爱的B老师！（其他圈、已退坑）让我粉上她看到的第一篇作品是她写的炖肉30题里的【穿孔】(手动散发出香气)。当然还有别的很nb的文！B老师永远是我最初的黄文老师！（？！）





	【快新】游戏之日※施工中※

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意文章背景 **并不是** 情人节，依我想的话他们并不会在情人节这一天做这么三俗的事情 ~~不管什么时候都不会做的好吗~~ 。
> 
>  
> 
> 我周身都是 **bug** 请趁早放弃我&别带脑子看[跪地哭求]

工藤新一出门。

这只是一个尽可能简单的表述，前因后果说来话长，而且总有一些说不清道不明或者不便言明的内容，大致可以判为，“不太好说”。

由于输掉了一场比试的缘故，今天被挑作了结果兑现的日子。有点像国王游戏，他，被他的同居人要求，带着一件专门指定的小玩具出门一天。“做什么都可以，但是不能取下来。天黑之前也不可以回家。”至于所谓同居人是哪种关系，虽然他并不总是住在工藤宅，也当然是，那种关系。

他其实在事情到来之前有猜到快斗会选什么，但他就是无法理解同居人为什么可以坦坦荡荡地把他往浴室里面推，然后有条不紊地扒下他的裤子。这种时候他如果说“别——！”，那一定会迎来的就是“还是说你想自己做？”，于是他识趣地噤了声。实际上也就是向前弯腰露出屁股，双手撑在马桶上方（为了避免面对镜子而不会选在洗手台边）。快斗轻车熟路地拿沾有润滑的手指插入他屁眼，之后一点点把至少是前一天晚上才承接过一道雨露的腔体又再一次地扩开。

现在是早上，虽然浴室是个封闭空间，按理说周遭跟夜里的感觉没什么不一样，可他就是觉得非同于以往的羞耻。脸上的热度就好像正蹭蹭往上涨。身体里太熟悉这一套开发工作了，就好像下一刻就会有更加、更加粗胀的，硬热的东西从后庭插入——

但是那种事并没有按以往的步骤发生。快斗的耐心工作成效很好，——那毕竟是小偷/魔术师的手。新一每次想到这回事就止不住烧一样的难受，却又无法克制要去想——熟于情事的后穴很快就违背主人的羞怯舒展开。新一一边咬牙一边愤恨地想，以他站在自己身后的角度，“连翻开时露出的粉红嫩肉都能清清楚楚看得见”。

要是他没有这么精美又合理的想象，恐怕就不会这么害羞和敏感。

快斗姑且完成后他手底下的人已经忍不住轻颤和轻喘。可他不得不换上今天准备陪伴好一整天的假阳具，一个肛塞，放进被扩开的温暖的乖顺的肉穴里。屁股吃进那东西的瞬间新一羞耻地觉得几乎把多出的润滑剂挤出去了。他忍无可忍地转过头向后瞪去：“你润滑挤得太多了点吧？！”

由于不耐烦，音量有点不自然地高。

“嘘——”魔术师把沾满透明液体的手指竖在嘴边，不如说此举的震慑作用出人意料地强。立竿见影的效果让不正经的小偷面上的笑容扩大了：“你会需要这个的。”他说着向前倾身，还带着湿意的右手趁机抚上了圆润挺翘的屁股，用接近于轻拍的动作安慰那看起来很待宠爱的臀尖。

“等下、你——”新一惯性想往前躲，知道自己在那人的鼓噪下已经恬不知耻地夹住屁股里的玩具，并描摹起那个体感和尺寸来。快斗提前并没有给他看。谁都知道他总是从身上拿得出奇奇怪怪的小玩意儿。硅胶的，比较黏腻，体感仿真。不是很粗也不是很长。底座……金属？开头很凉，但比里面的部分升温更快……润滑很充分的原因，动一动内里的运动幅度（感觉起来）巨大。

“——别一大早就露出这样的表情来啊，新一。”那人将他的名字在舌尖搓捻像啖食一颗樱桃，“我会忍不住……”

“那就别玩了——”他抓住这根救命稻草一样的机会。

“不行哎。谁叫你输了呢？”始作俑者悠然地起开的同时替他把垮到大腿的内裤拉了起来。新一准确地拍开他手，被人穿衣服也太奇怪了吧。

“你等着吧！下次我会让你输的。”

他半蹲弯腰去捡拾滑落在地上的裤子的时仍是不由地露出了奇怪的表情。在他身后好整以暇抱臂看着的人硬是等他站直了身体才转去洗手。快斗透过镜子对双颊微红整理领带结的名侦探报以一个微笑，道：“拭目以待。”

 

当然他并没有完整地预判到出门之后那家伙竟然要跟他往相反方向走。不寸步不离地看着也很放心是么？他可没有跟他达成什么君子协定，信不信他马上转身回家，去把那邪恶的小玩具取出来。新一在心里翻了个白眼，否认自己在某种程度上习惯于和同居人同进同出这种生活模式。

可这样一来要去哪儿成了一个问题，他之前可完全没有想过。事到如今他并不想像个傻瓜一样在路的中间站着，只得抬脚看似有目标所在，实则漫无目的地乱走。而又在心里有一点恐惧，由于坐立行走的姿势异常而被人怀疑，甚至是看出来，自己正在做什么色情而下流的事。

要快点找到一个至少能临时落脚的地方才行，不然的话他担心，不知道什么时候就会到的时间就要开始了。

“规则”其二，他身上戴的那个小玩意儿，每隔一段随机的时长就会开始震动一段时间，单次不超过半小时，总共的时间则刚好是当前到日落时间的一半。几乎是一听到这种设置新一就立马试图传达异议，而快斗对此所给予的说辞是，“以你现在身体的敏感度，应该不至于被这种东西玩弄就射吧……？”

“怎么可能！”他是真的很生气，却不知道自己所说的“不可能”究竟是哪一方的不可能。

“试一试吧。”快斗拉着他的手臂安抚他，“如果你射了，晚上回来就少做一次。”

对试这种事情毫无兴趣、得了个“承诺”毫无意义，他究竟还是为此烦躁不安。“不知道那东西动作起来刺激有多大”的那种惶惑感直到无法预先知道的那一瞬间都萦绕于心。

 

他最后就近择了一个去处，总之在不明情况的时刻先以等待来解决比较稳妥。那是一家开在家附近的甜品店，某深受黑羽某人喜爱的，著名品牌连锁的新店，营业不出两个月。新一觉得去那里坐上一会儿的话，也并不引人注目。

他就在那里等到了第一次设定的时间到来。同他料想的一样，黑羽并未在这上面过度为难自己。一来动作太大是会被看出来的，那不是他的想法；二来本身那东西有可能会带出声音。想必他身上带着的这个有可能有静音处理，他就姑且当这是一个扩张器来用便是了……

“用”，呵……他想道，尽可能克制自己地不要用力地握拳和以凶煞的表情瞪所面对的空气。可能忍耐时的注意力太过集中，他竟然产生了些许快慰的感觉。新一努力放松面部肌肉的同时，试图把那阵子酥痒压制下去。自从认识黑羽之后，他不得不承认的一件事就是，他很不擅长应对这种事。指的是快感没错。他觉得可以没有必要思考而直接否认快斗关于“他的身体很敏感”那一套污染视听的说辞，而是，他就是会很灵敏地注意到，之后就难以忽视所以才……

新一低头咽了下口水，迟来地注意到自己身体的温度已经在上升。因为维持坐姿的关系，颤抖的小玩具也被固夹在不变的位置，和角度，给予的刺激也 **应该** 是重复而 **徒劳** 的，才对。

服务生小姐从他身侧的后方走过来为他上饮料，他微微耸了一下身子。对方许是见他脸上泛红，好意道：“先生，店里的温度较高，您要不要把外套解下来？小心出去以后着凉哦！”

他不得不笑着含混应了。额角的确也有些汗意，其实是因他稍微有些被那位走路没声的小姐吓到，肌肉条件反射咬紧了屁股里的……所致。

这种羞耻实在太令人难忍了！大庭广众之下……

他到底是把外套的衣扣解开，却不乐意把它脱下来挂在椅背上。好像每多一层衣物，就越能掩盖其下蠢动的身体似的。最后端起热红茶，强迫自己再喝两口。

就是在这个时候，他无意间扫向窗外的目光捕捉到一个熟悉过头的人影。

虽然背对着他，还戴有一顶深色棒球帽，却连服饰都没有换过。毫无疑问就是半小时前在家门口前跟他分手走向不同方向、装模作样“我还有事要办”（现在看来只不过是绕个远路，再折回来罢了）的，黑羽快斗本人？！

他立刻想要站起来，却无法控制地没能成功，并不得不尽最大努力别让自己的肢体、表情透露什么。不知道是他有所动作的时候那东西也会跟着动，还是说起身的时候刚好能准确地插到他后腔之中的敏感带，新一只觉得想站起来的话腰上几乎使不上力气。他甚至有些找不回刚开始那种，姑且还能提供点安定感的坐姿了。难道说一开始就只是他的错觉而已吗？

新一开始感觉到自己……同居人的恶质了。隔着这种不远不近的距离，以他的能力的话既可以观察自己的状态，还能避免随时随刻被人瞪视，或者人身安全受到威胁？那自己应该怎样做呢，是真的很想揪出他来。可他并不确定自己能这样走过去还不被周围的人注意到异常，当然他尤其不想后一种结果发生。这一阵的震动并没有令他如愿以偿地很快结束，其实他也有很强的感觉如果快斗在他起身之后及时离开也来得及的，但却没弄明白这是怎么回事。

等他感受着最初的震动留给身体的所谓不适站到街上左右张望，那家伙确实已跑得没影了。可他的任务到底是出门在外闲晃上一天，没有多余的选择，他再次开始盲目地走。至少接下来的小半个小时，姑且可以被判定是“安全”的。

新一适应着迈步的节奏和步幅，希望冬天的衣服能遮盖住自己“正在被某种东西按照走路的节奏肏”的想法，右边的口袋突然传来一阵震动，吓得他心脏猛地跳了一下。

不要疑神疑鬼地……他拉了下围巾，在思考它挡住面色的作用更大，还是留住了太多的温度，查看某个杀千刀的投送而来的简讯。

——“抓到我的话就可以提前回去。”

新一在心底冷笑一声，手指飞舞回了一条：“你没在我身上放发信器吧？”

——“没有哦❤”，回复来得很快。

他突然回头向侧后方扫视……感觉到视线，却只看到并未表现出异常的走动的人们。他刚才确实……在那里吧，侦探笃定地想。不过还是再留他一会儿。他放弃了眼下这刻的搜寻，转而再次迈步向前走去。

恰恰来得及闪身躲进墙后的尾随者呼出一口气，想道，很敏锐呢（果然……）。

 

自从跟新一同居之后呢，出于他对自己一些微小动作的熟悉和察觉，在假扮他人的时候会露出的破绽也越来越多。他想还是尽量缩减不必要的出现在他面前的时间。

但有些恶作剧却也是一定要搞的。

在跟丢目标十分钟之后，新一心里生出一些紧张。他深信以那个人的趣味，是绝不会把他丢下不管的。这种成了受猫耍弄的耗子的感觉，生疏得让他有点失掉方寸。他在繁华的市区过了一道马路。走到路中央时，迎面同他错过的一位金发女郎引起了他的注意。他并不表露声色，而是隐秘地观察着。大檐帽，墨镜，面无表情，看着很像是外国人。长风衣下穿短裙，露着大腿。他在完全从那人的余光中走出时立即回转身，女子超乎他预期地反应奇快，几乎是同一时刻已经迈开步子跑起来，想必，也是注意到了他在查看。新一紧随其后对“女人”展开追逐，被认出后已经不顾维持“我是他人”的气氛的快斗更是让新一断定自己不会认错。

踩着少说有8厘米的细高跟也能健步如飞新一也是佩服他，但思及那人恐怕并不缺乏在他所未见到的场合下扮演所累积来的前述经验，又让他搅作一团的情绪更加难以平息。可恨他身体尤其是腰部以下的部分有一种奇异的着不上力的感觉，在追着那人避开人群往小巷里跑的过程当中硬是一点距离也没拉近。还好，用不着他把快斗往行人稀少处撵了。他并不想在熙攘的街道上引起什么误会。

若单纯地讨论体力很难说谁赢谁输。二人就互相较着劲儿，新一机警地搜罗可能的抄近道阻截的方法，并一次次地得出“没有”、“没有”这样的结论。看起来路线是规划过的，他只得吊在那人的尾巴上，没看出正被他追的那人暗地里十分着慌的心绪，“不用那么拼命吧？！”这样想道。

“——唔！”

突如其来的震颤差点让他软了腰，却奇迹般地还在奔跑。不过着实因为趔趄拖延了一个短暂的间隙，步子也不受控制地慢了下来。“金发女人”看准时机陡然加速，完全没有听到他心中关于“别跑……”的企望，等新一赶到下一个转弯处时，果然已经消失到不知道哪一个密集的岔路口去了。

跟丢了……也没有必要再追了……他缓冲了好几步才得以停下来，又再一次地因为下半身的不受控制差点跌倒在地。撑着膝盖大口喘起气来，顺带憋住某种不自然的冲动。

“唷，小心点啊年轻人——”身侧的水果店内传来沉闷的男子的声音，是看到他险些摔倒的店主样的大叔。新一飞快地直身回头打断他：“不好意思昨天打球有点扭到腰……”他讪笑几声，倒退着想要离开，并假装是有这么回事地捂着后腰，尽管他很怀疑那对他现下面临的处境有用。他只是不想对他人解释他为什么要在马路上跑，也担心他掩盖不住颤抖的声线。

大叔不疑有他，笑眯眯对他说道：“好好休养啊，你那么年轻，可不容易落下什么老毛病……”说着，好像有所同感一样用拳头捶了捶自己的后腰。

新一有些尴尬地谢过他并离开了。大叔有些摸不着头脑地想着，他刚才的表情尤其是眼神，某一下子好像有些说不出的奇怪？

一个巷道远处，鬼祟的观察者偷着看了一会儿，最终还是决定保险起见翻墙离开了。

 

新一找了一个不算特别喧闹的公园，以便有一个空着的长椅，让他能够坐下，假装自己在等人。在靠近这里之前他都疑心自己快要走不动路。运动过后体内不正常的插入以及震动感觉显著。他虽不担心那东西自个儿能掉出来——尽管并没有用束具将它固定在里面，但就他的感受来讲应当是不会的——，但却无法阻止自己腰腹、内里，牵连到腿部一些肌肉不受影响、在正常行走里不被扰乱。他希望自己看起来只是一般地“有点热”，现下他只需要在这里等待它过去……这持续不了多久了……

解决得来得很快，他恍然有点庆幸，心情又快速坠落下去。毕竟分别每次的时间不长，总量也还是不会变的。他顶着公园中的喷泉随意地思考一会儿以作休息，在简讯响起的时候不太乐意去看它。

——“你怎么猜到是我的？”来自黑羽快斗。

——“腿”，他看过之后给出答复倒是很快。之后便意识到单纯这样说好像有些……，他并不想坦白承认在多次看过对方胴体之后，有些身体特征即使遭到掩盖却也很容易辨处，于是扯开话头道：“化妆的手法还专门换了？”

那人倒总是在这种时候供认不讳？

他盯着屏幕有点不知道说什么，短暂的放松带来很诡异的感受，就像暴风雨来临前的平静？他开始死死盯着屏幕，就好像真的可以克服自己，说出“可不可以提前终止”这样服输和讨饶的话语来一样。

时钟的数字在他视野里增加了2。

——“有希望赢我吗？”

——“到车站前碰面吧”，这次随信发过来是一张KID脸的图片。

新一嗤笑一声。

——“等我。”

 

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

终于回到家的工藤，由于事态的完全出乎意料的发展，而感到一阵受到打击后的放松感。他十分笃定第二天一定会肌肉酸痛，并在换上家居服后由衷地感叹能自由地、不顾形象地岔着腿走路真的是舒服多了。他是，真的，很想，把那，玩意儿，拿·出·来，尤其是在换衣服的过程中。但纠结着黑羽快斗会不会又拿“他不守约”做什么文章，终究还是当作没这回事儿，套上了裤子。

就好像有所感知一样，股穴里的玩具在他意欲起身时突然开始震个不停。新一反射性地一屁股坐在床边，由于“四下无人”的意识尚在，未曾忍耐地喘息了一声，并从裤裆的紧绷感悲哀地得出结论，自己快要忍不住了，很容易就被后穴的那阵震颤弄到勃起。

怎么办？他犹豫了一会儿，还是不想管它。手臂撑在身后，借以放松后腰，以一个尽可能舒适的姿势等被设定的时间过去。

待他顶着一额热汗从卧室离开，只觉自己脚步发飘。他想尽可能快速地走到楼下去，再简单弄点吃的。因为“这个”的缘故，他已一天都没有什么吃东西的欲望，导致他现在很饿。虽然快斗跟他讲过不会有问题的……

在他身处在厨房里的时候，那个不期而遇又一次袭击了他。新一被刺激得快要直不起腰，恍惚着他发觉那东西好像不动，他都要接受它的存在了。封闭的环境再一次解救了他，撑在流理台的边沿小声地喘息同时调动呼吸，甚至随手倒了一杯凉水灌下去，缓和那一阵的焦渴，并再一次地为在屁股里夹着东西小解的这一预期感到烦躁。

他有幸没有把菜烧糊，也没有打翻什么东西。但后穴里含住的调教玩具让他没有为此大松一口气的余裕。他无论如何都想把这阵激烈的射精冲动忍回去，无视他潮闷之极的裤裆。

新一于是分腿坐在椅子上，从鼻腔喷出粗重的喘息。可不管他在有限的坐姿中变换成什么样姿态、以何种角度受力，都感觉不听话的后穴在含吮那插入物。他几次不小心地溢出些惊喘，从而为身体不知所谓的“配合”而讶异。就在他忍无可忍将要放弃的时刻，震动停止了。

这必须得是最后一次了吧……新一允许自己在桌上短暂地趴上一会儿，内心无奈地示弱，并错觉大腿都在打颤。他抬头看向一桌子的食物，决心有任何东西敢打扰他的晚饭，黑羽快斗就将见不到明天的太阳。

 

一切都顺利得很。他把用脏的碗碟放到水槽里，除了身前的勃起有一点碍事。新一昂首阔步地走上楼去。不管那混蛋去哪里了，天已经黑尽，他不回来就阻止不了他接下来的行动。

新一赌气一样地把屋子里的情趣玩具翻找了一通，但也仅限他知道是什么、被放在哪儿的那部分。最后挑了一个虽然色泽很艳俗，但形状他还看得过去的，爬上床去。他除下一身衣物，并把它们尽可能乱地丢满地。可等他浑身赤裸地四脚着地跪在床面上时，又怀疑自己这么做的意义何在。他烦闷地扑倒在床上，又因为牵扯到下面的动作而不自在地拧了拧眉。最终他把自己挑好的那根玩具递送到自己嘴边，按照刚开始的想法替它口淫起来，同时空出一只手，去安抚自己的下半身。

因为之前已经被弄得吐了不少水的缘故，他摸到自己的阴茎是湿滑的。顺手把那些液体大致涂满柱身，他握住自己感觉下腹猛地收紧了。同时屁股也夹紧了。他缓过这一口气，尽可能把精力集中在将嘴里的仿真肉刃含入、舔湿的动作上，而用克制的方式抚慰自己，以免在拿它顶替掉肛塞之前过快地射出来。

 

黑羽快斗回到住处时有些意外于客厅的灯是全暗的。但他夜视力极好，因而并没有使这处重新亮堂起来。他甚至在进门前已经确认过至少卧室的灯是亮着的。接着他注意到留在餐桌上用一张白色无花方手帕垫着的一柄红玫瑰。没有在此处停留，快斗折身上了楼。

因而他推门，眼前就是这样一幅光景。

他的宝物，安置在宝藏箱里。看起来也不安分，而且饥渴得紧。习惯性地反手锁门，快斗一边迈步一边抬手把领带拽了下来，扔在地上。他今天专门搭配的酒红色。

新一压下他那双蓝宝石似的眸子，眼眶赤红，把那被他的唾液濡得湿淋淋的、颜色艳俗的假阳具吐出来，听得那从紧致腔体中抽离发出的液体声，快斗不禁担心他会不小心弄伤自己喉咙。嘴上却道：“你在练习喉交吗？为谁？”

他观察新一性器的形态，尽管他的恋人有意遮掩，但还是能从粗涨的有些湿迹的暗红中理解出他今天还一次也没射过。他进来之前是在自慰么？强行停下来还忍下来，却流露出那种快要崩溃一般的轻喘，让人心疼。

他笑得猖狂，新一本来脸皮薄的，也已经学会不去理他。“你既然……都回来了。”他不自在地调整了一下声线，未免显得太过色情了吧？！“就把那个东西拿出去——”

“——‘然后换上我自己的进来’？”

新一掷出一枚凶狠的眼刀，意图让黑羽相信，他如果再多一句嘴就一定会被碎尸。他本想再咄咄逼人一点，比如说“在我改变主意之前”作为还击，或是“已经做到了吧，按你的要求戴上了一整天”，但最后却还是放弃一切趴进了臂弯。原本拿在手上的玩具也丢到一边。这实在是太羞耻了，无论说什么也太……

快斗一点不介意新一把屁股朝向自己。从那个角度可以让肛塞顶到前列腺，可能新一自己还没意识到，身体却忠实地寻找着快感。

他姑且才刚把上衣脱到只剩最后一件，便不作等待爬上床去，跪立到那饥渴的小屁股身后。被会动的肛塞亲切开括了一整天的股穴从外面看上去依然像一朵娇花一样，他逮住那个金属的底端，将内里物什抽拔出来。手上获得的感触如同在掏开一个成熟到发软的果子，而他也很清楚，事实就像如此。

可能扩张的程度还不够，可它还受得了多一秒的挤压么？

快斗滑开裤链扯下底裤，自从目击发情现场就坚硬笔挺的小弟弟从里头跳出来，快斗都不用扶住它就对准红心推进去。刚才还忍得住的新一立马大声喊着惊诧地叫出来：“等等、你别……！把那个……环取下来啊！！”他还把右臂用力朝前伸出，就好像那能抵消掉向后送胯的反应似的。

快斗出于忧心他太紧张，只得放慢了插入的速度，并用双手捉住恋人收窄的腰部。新一发出一阵像是在哭泣一般的喉音。他知道只要增多身体接触，他就能被安抚到，一如既往奏效。

新一努力不要用十指去抠床单。他急速、用力地喘着气，身体的兴奋令他停不下来。他感觉那人到底是扎实地插进来了，却不知道接下来怎么样。

众所周知，黑羽快斗，是个变态。新一一直不能很好地领会他为什么会自己给自己穿一个龟头环，并认为自己抵触被他戴着那个进入是无问题的做法。可是眼下混乱中他除了感觉到温暖乃至高热的后穴和平常吃到的肉棒中夹着并非肉体的另一个硬物外，却不知道接下去该期待啥。“额呜……”甚至还从喉咙里哼出奇怪的声音。

快斗被他少见的呻吟打动了，又或许是被他又紧又软还很敏感的穴：“别慌……再等一会儿……”他整个进去之后就一下一下地律动起来。不忘把手心覆上一边圆滚的臀瓣，新一的又一个敏感处。

耳闻一股急促诱人的水声，身体非常难耐的青年杂乱地喘息并高潮了。快斗疑惑他并没有肏到第三下。然而放在平时的第一次一定紧紧夹吮他男根的深洞，今天却一反常态地只是唆着他的肉棒前后抽搐——甚至应该不比他刚插入的时候紧。新一的后身还传达出持续密集的轻颤，爽得他仰头叹息。

虽然知道这种仿佛舍不得放开一般的缠裹实质只是后穴被那个玩具撬开和宠幸一整日所带来的人造产物，快斗还是被这淫乱的实体在精神上给予了撞击。

一次是肯定不够的。新一唯恐被他听去的泣音因为压抑而更令他意兴高扬起来。同样换作平时一定在这时候要他“拿出去”的人正一声不吭撅起屁股，被倾盆而至的高潮夺去了理智，甚至忘记抱怨被他的穿环碾得一阵阵发软的肠肉。

新一只觉得高潮已经过去了，却又还没结束。心跳的咚咚声彰显其存在。他很想确认一下自己腰以下的部位还在不，条件反射却调动起收缩了后穴，换来一记深插，冷不防眼泪都落下来一颗。

还好是真实存在的……他喘息喘得很累，身体却实实在在地感到兴奋和亢奋。突然他想起往下腹摸去，半途被黑羽阻挡了：“再等一会儿，做完再取下来。”

他想想也就算了罢。早上黑羽给他上道具的时候顺手给了他一颗假的脐钉，本来说是他想戴就戴着。新一对此不太排斥，至少远比不过他那些小玩具，于是姑且想着，满足他吧。

谁叫他的同居人就如乌鸦一样，喜欢向巢里衔来闪闪亮亮的东西？

后穴被插得满胀地难受，新一嗓子里抽噎了一声，觉得跟平时好像不大一样，他能控制声带的阈值好像被拉低了，他还不确信，只好通过说话来掩饰：“能不能把环、啊、拿掉？”

快斗揽着他的腰，几乎要退出去，又从头至尾肏到深处：“检查好里面有没有受伤再……”被进入的过程是那么的通行无阻，使他感觉自己成了一条量身打造的通道。金属物早已带上体温，碾过敏感地带时引起一阵不小的震动，使他没能完整地说出“要检查不要拿这个检查”。快斗当然听懂他并置若罔闻：“肯定，状态良好。”

他只好下定决心地挣动几下，换作平时快斗应该会放开他了吧。

然而事与愿违。对方一直进入到深处，插入到后入会造成身体的酸软感和心理上压迫感的深度，新一也没能阻止他。

怎么会……他满背的汗水，不知什么时候手指已捻起床单。“想我退出去就别那么急着摇腰……”快斗像顾及他的面子那样低声说话。新一强行拉起的警惕心令他回头看了一眼，入目那双海蓝色的眼睛里满是原始的赤裸直白的欲望。

……他很想否定，身体却在不受控制地迎合。肉体成为耽溺于情欲的罐子，他已逐步沦落到失去对它的把控。新一重新埋下头，宁愿他肏狠一点，却猝不及防被人捉住了阴茎。

“唔——嗯！”收高的尾音使出一个勾引一般的音调，快斗演技超好，没有露出笑的声音。新一开始劝阻他，却在行动上乖乖地听从他。

又是这具身体很奇妙的地方，后面被插入的时候不喜欢被碰前面。就像会分心一样。可是正常来讲难道不应该前后一起会更舒服吗？或许这就是能够达成自圆其说的一个突破口：因为不想被伺候得太舒服了。

“快斗……”新一压着嗓子叫他的名字，音量很低，声线很粗糙。他有意把前后的节奏把控得完全不同调，不几时就逼迫他放荡地甩着腰。原本刚度过不应期正慢慢站起来的阴茎也在来自下侧的间断的抚弄下很快地充血硬挺。他通常不去亵弄柱身以外更为敏感的部分，仅仅是这个部分难道还不够使他表现得很敏感吗？

快斗完全没觉得自己这样的想法做法根本像个混球。新一被他日得上头，可他们两人都没那么快射出来。他按捺着放慢下节奏，眼中看到新一尾骨上抬，屁股吃着他的阴茎反撞在他跨上，止不住骂了一声。

看起来真的是骚得不行了。他摸着臀底最敏感的那两块肌肤，从他焦渴的，还未得浇灌的股穴中抽出来，新一用手肘把上身支起来一点，喘了两声，回过头来看他。他也不避讳什么，在那人的目视下将阴茎前端串着一个直径略粗一点串珠的穿环取下，随手扔在床上。接着他让新一转过身，以便能放松地躺着，再重新被进入。

 

终于有空抬手把上衣脱了，剥掉碍事的裤子，皮肤上捂出的热汗本是绝好的自然降温源，却好像一点用处也无。

快斗扑上去亲吻他，手掌抚在他锁骨那一片。而新一也迫不及待地搂住他的肩脖。被凶器贯入的一刹那间仿佛又死了一次，他控制不住身体恐慌地颤抖，又或者仅仅是出于激动。快斗一边抱着他，把他的嘴唇嘬得充血、红肿，一边喃喃念叨道：“疼就挠我，是不是润滑做得不够……”

他吃掉了最后几个字，还在黑羽的脑袋后面压了一把，以便能不抬头也将两人的嘴唇严丝合缝贴在一起，再把舌头伸进去，挽着另一人的目标对象搅。典型的工藤式霸道性质接吻……热流顿时从滑腻的黏膜相接处四窜开去。

快斗只觉得新一好像想把他整个生吞了，下面也是。他调整了姿势好把耻骨撞得啪啪响，这才注意到不知何时新一把腿脚挂在他身上，交叠的脚腕甚至抬到他后腰那么高。以这种姿势膝盖很难夹得紧，他又放他缓和下一点。在工藤把他的舌头舔得啧啧作响时让他放开是很难的，他只有找别的办法分散他的注意力。

应当并不比在这甜腻软烂的洞穴里狠狠刹车来得困难。新一惊呼一声，终于松开了制在他脑后的右手。两人间过于激烈的目光在咫尺的空间中似乎能蹭出真实的火花来，新一吐气时打了个哽，快斗怀疑他快把自己憋死了。

得以脱身的怪盗趁机开启循循善诱的模式：“慢点，宝贝儿……你快要把我夹断了。只要放松就好，对……少不了你的。”他摸着新一的后腰，热而干燥的手心和覆着白手套时是完全不一样的触感，手指感受到其上肌肉的软韧，什么也没做。直到内里的肌肉也在他悠闲缓慢地小幅度滑动中松和下来，他才口头表扬了对方的乖顺，握住一条小腿上抬再往下压，好像在拉着新一做什么形体锻炼一样，温和又坚定。新一只感觉自己的身体在被折起的过程完全被翻开了，那个本来就被打开的孔洞暴露得一点不剩，而且以如上这个姿势他更加一点遮掩的余地都没有。可腰上还有里侧肌肉全都舒张并且拉伸，好像一切都在辅助快斗重新深入到里边来。

他毋须去想，也知道自己被顶出呻吟。但紧随其后舒缓、绵长的叹息却是没有被预见的。快斗眼看着新一的耳朵尖突然间就浮上绯色。尽管他非常努力且成功把每一下的呼吸都控制得平和，下身却失了节奏地有一会儿没一会儿就颤抖着咬紧他那么一下。那实在是猝不及防又像想把他往更深里拖。快斗打心里质疑道，这人是还嫌自己在他身上陷得不够深？

他选了一个较为平缓的节奏在那单从触感来说就已经肉欲十足的洞穴里刺戳，看着新一眼神迷乱，好几次控制不住地往天花板上瞟。他一直呻吟得很隐忍，一直等到新一基本能正常回神了，他自己的小腹上早已被自身的勃起吐了好一滩水。快斗忍不住去吻被他举在头脸边的白嫩小腿肚，目光依然紧紧锁死身下的人。新一既觉得痒，又被他盯得难过，眼含春水对他道：“你别闹我了……”

快斗不住耸腰，让他喘息又急促起来，禁不住向上举腰，眼神一面发直，还不小心让涎水从唇角淌下一点。快斗趁他想要揩拭的时候插在里面使劲向上碾。新一哼吟声不得章法，还能自由活动的一边膝盖向内侧顶他，想把他踹下去？快斗靠抬高以及肏他的屁股制止这一切。新一呜呜咽咽的声音听起来很可怜，他像哄小猫一样地，轻声、重复地道：“放松……放松点，我在、交给我……”

在怪盗并不多么舌灿莲花的唆使下，新一抱紧他的脊背，并顺从地放低腰腿让他进入。几乎倒着朝上的后部含着肆意驰骋的性器，向里或向外都可通行无阻。他几次都相信自己快要到了，并宁可认为是汗水而不是泪水在使眼前的画面泛糊。后穴终于控制不住从外往里抖了一下，他听见快斗在他耳边说了一句什么，但被随之而来甚至有些粗暴的顶弄从他脑海中挤出去了。盆底肌的收缩使他下面变成足够饥饿的小口，内里的棍状物在强压下仿佛被迫在留下烙印。新一直到射精来临才有能力叫出来，入耳的声音让他觉得并不像是自己所发出的。快感太强，逃躲的冲动令他无法抑制地拱起腰，随后感到肚腹里被洒入一片温热，那陡然降临的怪异体感使他憋出一声惊喘。快斗克制在那个位置停留了几秒没有动弹，新一佩服他在此等混乱里还能清楚地找出自己的口唇在哪儿，并自上方置下一个浅吻。

他的腿不是在自己的支配下放平的，连整个人都是被快斗半拖半抱，趴到他胸膛上。其实他体能没有那么弱，只是高潮过后总是骤然犯懒。如果那罪犯肯把他的作案工具弄出去就好了，新一一边放空，眼神却还清醒。他陡然想到，并撑起上身坐了起来。那家伙一次肯定不够，还是不要歇太久为好。虽然忿忿，但不采取行动，遭殃的可还是自己。

坏人的手臂横在他的腰后没有让他起来，新一假作出几分愠怒对他道：“帮我看下是不是真的没事。”才让那射了他一屁股的性器自当中滑脱出去。

当然没事，不管怎么说两人都固执着细致的品性。快斗从不知道哪儿拿出润滑，又一次把他后穴抹得水淋淋的的时候，尤为老神在在一言不发。新一撅着屁股任由他搞，低头就是男人密林中一朵菌菇的胯下。他犹豫了两回要不要埋头去舔，终于在对方好像试图把一整瓶油液都倒进他里面之前忍无可忍地回头打了他的手。

快斗一脸无辜地看着他。就好像新一有义务对他叫停一样？新一生气地直起身子，快斗目视着他转过来，抬高了手臂摸他的腰，对他道：“有力气骑乘吗？”

这人好像不知道新一最恨他眼神真挚地提出不可接受不作考虑的要求，并顺势坐到了他肚子上。

“把灯关掉。”这个看起来无厘头的答复被很好地执行了，快斗抬手打了个响指，屋里霎时全黑。虽然临时有点不适应光线，新一却还算满意。他慢慢地退下去，再低头，张口含住那个上面还沾着星点白色浊液的肉块，帮助它站得再高点，同时把它舔干净，并意识到今天两个人都没有洗澡。他没用上太多在这个人身上所学来的技巧，反正现在重点也不在于此。尽管关了灯，在那人的注视下把这东西放进身体里，也还是令他既羞耻又兴奋。无法隐瞒了，“骑乘”，是根本合不来的两个人磨合了这么久，唯一一个最为相合的性癖。

新一注意到那颗水钻样的脐钉在轻微的光线下发生折射，有些不乐意那会造成分心。快斗扶着他的腰让他正位坐好。深入的程度刚好在他自认所能承受的底线上擦蹭。

止不住鼻息有点凌乱，新一突然有点恐惧地怀疑这夜之后他后面会不会合不上。羞耻感直接地蔓延到脸上，他尽可能以低头来掩饰，然后抬腰动作起来。

怎么……还不射……新一懊恼得昏了头。他讨厌自己哼出像猫猫狗狗那样小动物的幼弱的低吟，就再提腰把自己狠狠往快斗的鸡巴上撞。“喝……呃……”他总是宁可小声抽气来摆脱那些难耐的哼声，直到二者杂乱成一片，显不出太大的差别。听起来就像在哭。“啊、啊……”这已经是他第二次感到后腰脱力，提不起劲，可他不想就这么认输，至少也要能射过一回吧？！新一双手撑在快斗腹部上，并不着力。不得已放慢了速度的他直感觉内里就像要一直这么堕下去似地收缩个不停，情欲如同个不知满足的怪兽，催促着他不要就此停下来。他感觉自己像没了任何羞耻，缠着快斗的阴茎要个不停。

按理说平常早该都结束了才对？新一克制不住地小声叫出声。他低着头努力把声音压得极小，却依然在静谧的夜里暴露无遗。有可能怒张的情欲消解了他的时间感，新一这样想着，却忍不住小心观察起正被他骑着的人。

不出他所料，自己正淫乱地动着屁股，换着角度吃他的阴茎的主人把这一切都尽收眼底，面带他该死的笑意地。新一羞愧得想死，快斗伸出右手耷在他膝盖往上，这使他忍不住沉沉叹了口气，并反射性地在好像并无休止的骑乘动作中挺直了后腰，然后像是并未料及始末那样迎来一个深插，终于没得办法勉强自己绷紧肌肉，脱力坐了下去。

“别拿那种眼神看我，新一……”快斗不失时机地插话道，以防止空气里全是他自己一人的喘息声，多么寂寥。“你刚才干高潮了两次……还是三次？算上前一回……”

新一睁大眼睛瞪着他，看起来就像完全听不明白人类语言那样。好吧，快斗决计放过他这回，道：“想要什么就跟我说……”他的手顺着新一的大腿往上走，伸向内侧，却并没有去安抚他的新一可能最想他碰的其中一个地方。新一小声地抽噎着，仗着身体脱力，把膝盖都往两侧移开了。快斗的手却并未离开他轻易不会让人摸的光滑细嫩的大腿内侧的皮肤，他知道现在的新一需要这个，想要这个？

可他不说话。快斗只好进一步开导他：“是想要我动，还是帮你自慰？”他话里明白地表示出“只准选一个”，而且还不能都不选。以新一的状态应该暂时不会思考别的了。可他还是不说话，作势抬了一下手又放下。快斗不想和他比耐性，他分明看见新一原本就很红了的双颊又跟着红了一个度，即使低头也遮掩不住。他足够好心地开口，并握住他肚腹上的两手，往新一自己挺翘着一直冒水的下体上放上去，道：“像这样自慰给我看，我就帮你……”他不再在言语上征询恋人的意见，因为新一颤抖着身子直接握住自己的身前，撸动起来。口中发出细细碎碎的喘息。他插在他身体里的部分顿时又精神了几分。

“你……动……”简单的说辞像是从牙缝里溢出来的。快斗挟住他腰以确保他能坐好，小幅度地向上抖动。

新一顿时觉得自己整个人都要散了。作为“交易”他不敢放开自己前身，又惧怕着太大的刺激。一遍遍地心想，期望他快点结束，并忍不住随着快斗动作的节奏自亵。他清楚地听闻自己的叫床声开始无可控制地增长音量。

一旦把主控权交出去就毫无坚守之力；快感一旦决堤就不可能再退回去。新一有点惊讶自己射精的感觉并不特别强烈，事实上他即使已经重复过若干次“这种”高潮却依然觉得惊奇不已。因为是被肏高潮的，精液是涌出来从尿道口流出。他握着自己因而不可避免会沾到手上，但因为混有较多前列腺液而总体稀薄的一道精绝大部分还是洒在了快斗的肚子上，就跟他刚才做的类似。新一止不住发昏的时候想到，那人是什么变态趣味，喜欢被别人的精液弄到身体上。

殊不知被揣度的主体实际更喜欢弄脏他里面。

辛苦了良久的甬道别看看样子好像有些吃不上力，但软得像个肉洞所能带来的感受也足以让快斗的脑子里像在放烟花。他敢保证如果不是自己掌着新一的腰，对方根本连多保持一秒坐着的姿势都做不到。于是顺利地翻身把人压在身下，黏糊地接起吻来。

 

漫长的一天的结束是在以小时计的时长以后了。快斗有些不忍心再把新一重新弄醒，尽管眼下的情况他可能不得不冒这个险。

新一睡着了趴在床上，身上和周围沾到各种难以分辨来由的液体，还有痕迹。他的姿势既不雅观也不舒服：大腿像并不拢一样往两边伸着，看起来十分有料的臀部挺翘，向后撅起，股间一览无余。被整日整夜侵犯的孔穴呈深红色，姑且没有办法合上是不争的事实。快斗希望它能像自己跟新一“保证”的那样，睡一觉起来就好了，而且，如果不把它干到那种程度，新一又怎会不管他摸哪里都舒服得失神、还浑身发软？

回味着最后新一在他耳边以“黑羽快斗”的全名叫他，既像是依恋，又像是渴求，年轻的魔术师总算是忍不住以手指碰上了那个间歇滴下点浊水的小洞。不管怎样得让它排出来才行啊……

他听到新一又急又重的几声呼吸声，怀疑他有点清醒但没力气说话，快斗一边小声地安慰他一边将手指深入进去，大概他的所作所为新一都还有所感应，并发出一声微妙的哼声。可他清醒的时候必定会按捺下去的。

快斗轻呼出一口气，好歹他射在里边的精液绝大部分已经弄出来了。这样应该就可以睡了吧。他帮新一把身体放平成一个有助于肌肉放松的姿势，尽管很想插在他里面度过这个良夜。

明天早晨还能不能在浴室里跟可爱的新酱来上一炮，可能还须要一点斗智斗勇。

 

 

 

<真车，假End。> 

**Author's Note:**

> 坚持用“同居人”进行指代并不是因为没有确定关系，而是因为“那家伙太变态了”导致新酱心里不愿意给他“恋人”这个称谓。你斗还须努力啊[拍肩]x  
> 估计很多人脑补室内景(?)的时候都和我想的一样xx是用的工藤宅邸的那个陈设。当然具体哪个位置是哪个房间本来也没有详细地写出来，应该不至于造成bug，应该……至于斗他这个倒插门x是怎么住进去的那是另外的故事/懒得讲（。）大致如此吧。。
> 
>  
> 
> 其实先采取行动的人是新酱没错，无意中在上厕所的时候看到你斗他戴着内个，所以才福至心灵：暗恋对象他该不会也是gay吧？！ ~~其实不一定的…~~ 但却没想到他喜欢(?)戴着它来日人。[是个狼灭（误）  
>  ~~前一阵子没好意思讲的科普：jb穿孔有(很)可能会造成lou niao~~ ←比较高能，拉la2一下以示回避。偷偷写在这儿[跑]


End file.
